


Любопытство

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тебе всегда интересно, насколько же хватит меня, к примеру, в этот раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любопытство

Во всем виновато твоё любопытство. Ты ведь любопытен, до безобразия. Тебе всегда интересно, насколько же хватит меня, к примеру, в этот раз.   
Вот почему сейчас всё происходит именно так.  
Вот почему сейчас я вытрахиваю твой чудесный рот. Негнущимися пальцами сжимаю в кулак непослушные кудряшки на затылке. Пухлые губы, которые кажутся мне идеальными, двигаются все быстрее. Ты не забываешь работать своим ловким язычком, и это притом, что я почти в твоей глотке.   
Чувствую неумолимое приближение конца и резко отстраняю тебя. Ты выпускаешь мой член из своего влажного плена с пошлым чпоком, развратно облизывая опухшие губы.  
Одним рывком заставляю тебя подняться, тут же повалив тебя на кровать. Я знаю, что все это тебе безумно нравится.  
Нависаю над тобой, с жадностью рассматривая каждый миллиметр твоего лица. Приоткрытые влажные губы, расширенные зрачки, и разметавшиеся по подушке кудри…Прекрасен? Не то слово.   
Впиваюсь в твой рот страстным поцелуем, слегка прикусывая губу. Ты незамедлительно впускаешь мой настойчивый язык, и я чувствую свой вкус.   
Очерчиваю руками контуры твоего гибкого тела. И думаю, что избавить нас от одежды заранее было хорошей идеей, и сейчас ничто не мешает мне ощущать всего тебя.   
Целую. Влажно, развязано и так, как я этого хочу. Теряюсь в суматохе твоих прикосновений.   
Я опускаю ладонь на твой плоский живот, лениво спускаясь ниже, к центру твоего возбуждения. Ты громко стонешь, прогибаясь от каждого моего касания, ведешь себя как настоящая шлюха, а я только усмехаюсь тебе в шею и слегка сжимаю возбужденную плоть. Неестественно выгнувшись, ты издаешь очередной хриплый стон, от которого у меня мурашки по коже.   
Не хочу больше ждать. Тянусь за смазкой и устраиваюсь между твоих широко разведенных длинных ног, которые всегда сводили меня с ума. Ты дергаешься, когда я проталкиваю в тебя первый палец, напрягаясь то ли от моего проникновения, то ли от контраста температур. Растягиваю тебя, но не долго, еще немного такой пытки я просто не вынесу, что уж говорить о тебе, изгибающимся под всевозможными углами, когда я ласкаю ту заветную точку. Смазываю свой член и, приставив головку к расслабленной дырочке, слегка надавливаю.   
Не знаю как это объяснить, но мир вдруг сжался до размеров нашей спальни, и я чувствую что не существует сейчас никого важнее тебя, раскрасневшегося, распластавшегося подо мной и выкрикивающего моё имя. Впившись пальцами в твои бёдра, в бешеном ритме продолжаю уносить нас за пределы реальности. Пара сумасшедших скачков и ты кончаешь, даже не притронувшись к себе, а я изливаюсь глубоко в тебя.  
Упав на подушку рядом с тобой, еще раз удивляюсь твоей волшебной красоте. Ты придвигаешься ближе ко мне, обнимая одной рукой, и почти сразу же проваливаешься в пучину снов.  
«Я люблю тебя» - тихо шепчу в растрепанную макушку. И судя по чуть дрогнувшим уголкам твоих губ, мои слова достигли цели.


End file.
